Advertisers provide advertisements in different forms in order to attract consumers. An advertisement (“ad”) is a piece of information designed to be used in whole or part by a user, for instance, a particular consumer. Advertisements can be provided in electronic form. For instance, online advertisements can be provided as banner advertisements on a web page, as advertisements presented with search results, or as advertisements presented in a mobile application.
One can refer to the inclusion of an advertisement in a medium, e.g., a web page or a mobile application, as an impression. An advertising system can include an advertisement in a web page, for instance, in response to one or more keywords in a user search query input to a search engine. If a user selects the presented advertisement (e.g., by “clicking” the ad), the user is generally taken to another location associated with the advertisement, for instance, to another, particular web page.